


Dragon Care 101

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana takes care of Aithusa as Merlin and Arthur head to London.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 67 Healing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Care 101

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Dragon Care 101**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Aithusa  
 **Summary:** Morgana takes care of Aithusa as Merlin and Arthur head to London.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 935  
 **Prompt:** 67 Healing 

** Dragon Care 101 **  
“How long are you and Arthur going to be gone?” Morgana asked as she sat on the bed and watched Merlin put some things in a duffle bag.

“We will be there overnight. I want you to go to stay with Gwen straight from work. Don’t forget to take the salves with you for Aithusa. I labeled each one with the instructions and what it is for.” Merlin looked at her. “Don’t forget to change gloves between the applications. I packed a box in the healing bag.”

“You told me all this last night.” Morgana glared at him.

“Sorry.” Merlin kissed her.       

“So I have to remember the healing bag, the baby’s bag, my overnight bag and cooler bag of food for a dragon.” Morgana said as she ticked them off on her fingers.

“Don’t forget the baby.” Merlin said. “Don’t take him up to see the dragon without me. You don’t know how she will react to him. “

“I am not stupid, Merlin. I know dragons are dangerous.” Morgana said. “Better put an extra pair of knickers in there if Arthur is driving.”

Merlin chuckled. “He hasn’t driven much since the accident. He leaves it to me or Gwen these days.” 

“It’s better for everyone that way.” Morgana said. 

Merlin grinned. “Arthur and I will take our car.” 

“Just remember to take the baby seat out of the back and put it in their car.” Morgana reminded him. “I’ll go get Devon ready.”

“I’ll load up the car.” Merlin said as Morgana got up from the bed. He zipped his bag and went to put it and the others in the car. 

They got to the office building and found Arthur waiting. 

“Merlin you are late. We should have left an hour a go.” Arthur said.

“Let me get Morgana settled then we can go.” Merlin told him

“Just put it all in the lift and I can take it from there. Don’t forget the baby seat.” Morgana said as she took Devon out of the car.

Merlin put everything in the lift and gave Morgana and Devon kisses.  He moved the car seat into the other car after Arthur unlocked it for him.

“Now can we go?” Arthur asked impatiently. 

“Yes. We can go.” Merlin got in behind the wheel and Arthur got in beside him. They left for London.

“Help!” Morgana called out as the lift opened on the right floor.

Gwen came rushing out. “What in the world!” 

“Just help me get these out then I have to go take care of Aithusa.” She pointed to her bag and the baby’s bag. “Could you take Devon too?” 

“Of course.” Gwen took Devon from Morgana.

Morgana slid the bags out. “I will be right back.” 

The doors of the lift closed and she went up to the top floor. Aithusa was waiting for her.

“Hungry are you? Let’s get you fed and then I need to put some medicine on you.” Morgana said as she carried the last two bags out of the lift.

Aithusa could smell the raw meat and tried to bite at the cooler bag.

“Oh no you don’t. I have to take the wrappings off before you can have it.” Morgana took a whole chicken out of the bag and took off the plastic. She sat it on some newspaper in front of the dragon.

Aithusa ate it in one gulp. 

“Pace yourself or you will get a tummy ache or worse hiccups. I don’t think the Queen will want the marble pillars sporting scorch marks.” Morgana unwrapped a beef roast and another chicken. “Let that settle and I will give you some more after I put the medicine on.”

Aithusa ate her food and eyed morgana cautiously as she pulled out a jar of salve. 

“This one is supposed to help your scales grow back.” Morgana said as she put on a pair of latex gloves and opened the jar. “Oh its fowl. Just hold still.” Morgana rubbed the stinky stuff everywhere there was bare patches. 

Aithusa snorted as Morgana put the salve away.

“I know. The next one smells better. It’s for your wings spread them out for me, nice and wide.” Morgana changed gloves and opened the next jar. 

Aithusa complied bur eyed the new jar with contempt.  

Morgana rubbed the salve into the membranes of the dragon’s wings. Morgana put it away. “There all done. I have just one more for your stiff joints.” 

Aithusa growled,

“I have a leg of lamb in the bag for you and another beef roast.” Morgana told her as she changed gloves and pulled out the next jar. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can have them.”

Aithusa put her head down and let Morgana rub save on her aching joints. 

“There we are completely done.” Morgana pulled off her gloves and took the roast and lamb out of the bag and unwrapped them. 

Aithusa chewed the beef roast and watched Morgana pick up the rubbish and take everything to the lift. 

“I will check on you later.” Morgana said as the doors opened. 

Aithusa crunched the leg bone of the lamb with delight.

Morgana chucked as she got on the lift.

 

Arthur and Merlin arrived in London and took the lift up to Uther’s flat.

“Next time I drive. I can’t believe you got us lost.” Arthur said as he opened the door to the flat and walked in. 

Merlin stepped in and looked around. “Arthur?”

“I know. I see.” Arthur said. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Shit!” 


End file.
